


The Poem of Everyone's Souls

by Shadow_Arashi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bottom Amamiya Ren, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, Soul Bond, Top!Goro, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Arashi/pseuds/Shadow_Arashi
Summary: Immediately Akechi spun around to face his opponent, hand automatically flying to his sword and getting ready to slash the fool that dared attack a war hawk. Then he saw his enemy properly for the first time and froze.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	The Poem of Everyone's Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: AU Angel/Demon fic because why not? Btw Tash, this is for you! The TW for this one are relatively tamed compared to my others works. We have forced bonding, dub-con, soul-bonds, implied slavery and power unbalance. Also don't let Akechi's words fool you, everyone is of age of consent!  
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 and its characters belong to Atlus. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don’t make any profit of it. 

The throne room was as bright as ever, the white and gold marble floor sparkling under the light as the stained glass windows gleamed like thousands of stars. It was a truly breathtaking sight that Akechi never got tired of.  
  
With confident steps he walked up to the throne and bowed, wrapping his large luminous wings around his shoulders like a cloak, ready to accept his orders like the proper Seraphim that he was.  
  
“I’m here as you requested, my God. How may I be of service to Elysium?” The formal speech came easily to his tongue.  
  
“Raise your head, Child.”  
  
As proper, Akechi obeyed and let his eyes meet the gigantic form of Yaldabaoth, the divine being that ruled over Elysium and the nine classes of Angelics that lived in the great city.  
  
“I have a mission for you.” Yaldabaoth’s voice echoed through the throne room like the harmonious song of hundreds of silver bells. “A group of demons is currently launching another attack on our blessed city. I need you to put an end to their rebellion so that they might be rehabilitated into our society.”  
  
Akechi’s eyes widened in surprise. Demons? In Elysium?  
  
It had been _years_ since demons tried to directly attack the city of Elysium. Most of them had been captured and integrated into the angelic society by now or, as their God called it, _rehabilitated_ into teachers, caretakers and even _mates_.  
  
Akechi was a faithful servant, he would _never_ question Yaldabaoth, but the thought of those filthy creatures who dared to oppose the Order never failed to make the blood of the war hawk that he was boil.  
  
With a smile he crossed his arm over his chest.  
  
“Your will shall be done, my God.”  
  
Akechi bowed swiftly in deference then promptly took his leave.  
  
As he walked toward his quarters the war hawk found himself grinning. How long has it been since he went into battle? Too long, the aching in his soul told him, but soon he would taste once again the joy of bringing his enemies down, of enjoying the spoil of victory.  
  
Soon he would revel once more in what he had been created to do.  
  
All in the name of Yaldabaoth.  
  
  


\------------

  
  
The group of demons had been easy to find. Akechi merely had to follow the sound of fighting and explosions shaking the normally peaceful city of light and crystal that was Elysium.  
  
Yet when Akechi arrived he could barely believe what he was seeing.  
  
 _Children_.  
  
The Angels, Archangels and even the Dominions were being pushed back by a bunch of demons _children_.  
  
He counted eight of the little pests and nearly committed blasphemy by cursing. The oldest one couldn’t have been older than _1700 years_ , barely more than a teenager in demon years, and yet they were fighting and _winning_ against the many angelic soldiers of Yaldabaoth’s army.  
  
Akechi’s hand tightened on his sword as he gritted his teeth, seething at the sight. HOW? How could their army be so weak that they couldn’t even handle a bunch of filthy demon trash? A flash of blue light lit up the air and Akechi got his answer.  
  
Those demons were elemental magic users, he realized dazedly as he watched a blue hair male throw ice at an Angel while a blonde girl conjured a tempest of fire to hit a Dominion out of the sky. A flash of lightning came next, taking down 3 Powers at once.  
  
Unbelievable, he thought. All magic users among the demons should have been captured and rehabilitated, there should have been none left free!  
  
A wave of pitch black light suddenly exploded nearby and Akechi’s eyes threatened to pop out of his skull. That was _Curse magic_ , the _only_ elemental magic that all angelic beings were weak to regardless of their strength. There was a dark elemental user in his city. _HIS CITY_.  
  
Akechi’s instincts went _feral_.  
  
With a war cry that resonated like thunder and a flap of his mighty wings the war hawk jumped into the air and dived into the fray.  
  
The Seraphim let out a battle scream as the wind rushed past him, a feral grin on his lips as he descended upon the group of young demons. He was already launching his attack before they could even realize what was happening.  
  
The group yelped out in shock and scattered as Akechi hit the ground, the sheer force of the shockwave knocking them off their feet. How pitiful, he thought in disappointment as he stared at the demon children struggling to get up and moaning in pain. One hit had been enough to take them all down, his sheer power too much for even the elemental magic of the young beasts. It seemed he had gotten himself fired up for nothing once again.  
  
He put away his sword and barked at the nearest Angels to come and take the demons spawns away. The angelic soldiers hurried to comply and began to surround the nasty little beasts to take them into custody. Akechi’s mood soured quickly at the waste of time this had been and he shook his head with a scowl, feeling cheated out of the battle he deserved.  
  
As he turned away he caught a flash of silver from the corner of his eyes and barely dodged in time to avoid taking a dagger to the throat. Suddenly his bad mood was no longer an issue as he jumped back, eyes wide. That one was fast, he almost didn’t notice them!  
  
Akechi felt a grin slowly split his face. So there was one worthy demon to play with that he had missed, good!  
  
Immediately Akechi spun around to face his opponent, hand automatically flying to his sword and getting ready to slash the fool that dared attack a war hawk. Then he saw his enemy properly for the first time and froze.  
  
The demon was beautiful.  
  
There was no other word to describe the demonic spawn. He was young, barely 1600 years at most. Wild locks the color of the midnight sky framed his pale, delicate face while a pair of silvery eyes stared at Akechi with grim determination, a sinfully luscious mouth opened slightly as he panted in exhaustion.  
  
As he stared in awe Akechi noticed two delicate, intricate horns the color of pure gold peaking out of the demon’s wild curls and a pair of large, bat-like wings spreading behind his back. The soft inside of the wings were covered in black feathers that shone like onyx in the light of Elysium before seemingly melting into the black attire the demon was wearing, making for a breathtaking display of elegance and delicate, twisted beauty.  
  
Akechi couldn’t look away, fascinated, and almost didn’t dodge the boy’s next attack in time.  
  
With almost uncanny speed and agility the boy struck, jumping forward and narrowly missing slitting Akechi’s throat. The war hawk merely stepped aside and neatly avoided the following strikes of the boy’s dagger, all the white appreciating and analyzing his prey.  
  
The demon was fast, agile and smart, quick to think on his feet and obviously analyzing Akechi just as much as he was being analyzed, flawlessly reading his movements to determine when to dodge or attempt an attack. The war hawk was left speechless at the sheer audacity and guts of the little demon and a laugh of pure joy escaped him. Such fearlessness!  
  
For the first time in eons the Seraphim felt _alive_.  
  
Blood singing at the prospect of a proper fight Akechi finally made his counter-attack, eager to test his little prey and see if he was as worthy as he thought.  
  
With a cackle he pounced forward, wings spread wide behind his back, and brought his sword down in a feint. As expected the young demon didn’t fall for it and immediately back-flipped out of the way.  
  
Then he snapped his fingers and Akechi’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull for the second time that day.  
  
The demon boy had just conjured a ball of pure Curse magic, ball that was swiftly thrown at the shocked Seraphim.  
  
Akechi dodged the spell purely out of hard earned reflexes, eyes glued to the boy before him.  
  
 _This_ _boy_ was the Curse elemental user?  
  
“Let my friends go.”  
  
The boy’s voice was low and deep, almost soothing like the soft, velvety caress of a cat’s paw and Akechi shivered at the smooth sound.  
  
In a split second he made his decision. This boy would be _his_. _His demon_ to own and do as he wished with. That one he would rehabilitate _personally_.  
  
“What is your name, Demon?” Akechi demanded, voice still hoarse from his laughter.  
  
The boy’s face shifted into a cocky expression that Akechi immediately itched to destroy. The nerve of that child!  
  
“Why should I give it to you?”  
  
The war hawk cackled. He _had_ to have him now! “Oh you _will_ give in to me, willingly or not.”  
  
Akechi raised his sword and called forth his own Light magic, channeling the divine element given to him by his God. Within seconds his sword burst into a bright flare of blinding white fire, casting the demon in holy light and causing the boy to shield his eyes with a wince of pain.  
  
“You are very good but you made one fatal mistake. Curse magic is also weak to Light, little demon.” He said almost kindly to his prey, watching in delight as the boy’s eyes finally widened in fear.  
  
Then he brought his sword down and the world exploded around them.

\------------

  
  
“All the demons involved in the attack have been contained, my God.”  
  
Akechi concluded his report, head bowed as he knelt down in the middle of the throne room.  
  
“Well done, my Child.” The booming voice echoed. “You have succeeded in your mission, as I expected.”  
  
“Thank you, though I do not deserve such praise.” He replied humbly, as per protocol.  
  
“Now you’re being too modest.” Lord Yaldabaoth chucked, obviously having seen through Akechi to the burning, prideful core beneath. “Such efficient work deserve a reward for my most faithful servant. What do you wish of your God? Speak.”  
  
The Seraphim could barely contain his excitement. Of course his God would know what he wanted, what he _needed_. Yaldabaoth _always_ knew; and the divine being had yet to fail his servants in any way.  
  
“I want one of the demons from yesterday’s attack.” He breathed, eyes gleaming with the light of unborn galaxies.  
  
“Oh?” The huge, great body of Yaldabaoth shifted, the mighty metal wings spreading high above the towering marble columns. “You have never shown any interest in rehabilitating demons before. Did one of them caught your eye?”  
  
“The Curse user, I want him.” And oh _how_ he wanted! “He is worthy to be rehabilitated as my mate.”  
  
There could no one else for him. No Angel, Dominion or Seraphim ever came _close_ to make Akechi feel what that cursed boy made him feel during their brief battle. He would not- _could not_ let anyone else claim the demon.  
  
“Well that is certainly a pleasant surprise. Consider it done.” Yaldabaoth’s booming voice declared. “You may tell the guards to send your future mate to your quarters. I look forward to your union.” The God added, tone filled with amusement.  
  
“Thank you for your kindness, my God. I shall take my leave now.”  
  
Akechi crossed his arm above his heart, hair kissing the ground as he bowed once more, a hidden grin lifting the corner of his lips.  
  
He had a visit to make to the Velvet Room.  
  


  
\------------  
  
  


The demon was even more breathtaking now that he was laying on Akechi’s bed, clad in nothing but golden chains and the sheer, iridescent fabric of the angelic folk.  
  
The attendants of the Velvet Room had truly done a marvelous job preparing him.  
  
The demon’s skin was glistening from the oil used to clean him _inside_ and out as well as from the aphrodisiac he had been given, a lovely blush covering his cheeks down to his neck as he squirmed and tugged at the chains around his wrist.  
  
Another chain, thinner and smaller, was hooked to his now pierced nipples, hanging teasingly across his chest and stopping shortly above his navel where the crystal stone of another piercing shone like a star.  
  
Lower down a thin loincloth was wrapped around the small waist, the ethereal fabric doing little to hide the delicate body from Akechi’s sight while showing off all of the demon’s subtle curves. Lastly another pair of slender chains had been tied around each delicate ankles like bracelets.  
  
No details had been left aside, the golden horns having been polished and adorned with silver chains and rubies, the wings groomed until they shone like the softest of velvet. Even the boy’s mess of black curls had been brushed and oiled, looking silky smooth and inviting under the sunlight.  
  
And finally, locked around the pale throat, was the intricate gold collar that stated the boy’s status as a Seraphim’s mate for all to see.  
  
It was an incredible sight that just begged Akechi to ravage the boy, to pin him down onto his bed sheets and make him sing for him and him alone.  
  
The outraged look in the demon’s eyes only made the view more delicious, the boy glaring at the Seraphim in spite his current situation. The rebelliousness that was such a central part of a demon’s nature hadn’t been stripped from him yet and Akechi couldn’t wait to rehabilitate his little black bird.  
  
With deliberate nonchalance Akechi stepped forward and sat down on the bed.  
  
Immediately his little bird started to struggle, trying to get away from him only to fail as the chains kept him from moving too much. Akechi merely watched with amusement, not minding his pet’s disobedience as he found it a charming reminder of the fierce little thing he had been on the battlefield.  
  
The boy narrowed his eyes at him, kicking his legs out in an attempt to hit him and missing by a few inches. The thoughtless move only succeeded in giving Akechi a lovely view of the silver plug nestled inside the demon’s entrance, the Seraphim grinning wildly as his pet gasped at the sudden shift of the shaft against his insides.  
  
“Thank you for the show my lovely.” He teased his pet. “I thought I would have to wait a while longer before you dance for me.”  
  
A flash of defiance flared in the demon’s grey eyes, though it was tainted by the drugged induced heat that had slowly been taking him over since Akechi entered the room. The poor thing still thought he could somehow get himself out of the mess he had gotten into. How sweet.  
  
“Let me go.” His pet demanded, voice annoyingly steady despite the fever that must be coursing through him by now.  
  
“Now I can’t do that, my lovely.” Akechi shook his head at the boy. “If I did you would just try to destroy my city again. Just what were you trying to achieve anyway?”  
  
“We were trying to free our brothers and sisters.” Was that a hitch he heard in his pet’s voice?  
  
Akechi’s eyebrow rose. “Why? They are perfectly happy here. We provide them with a better life free from their sinful nature, they only need to obey lord Yaldabaoth. You can have this peaceful life too if you just give us” - _me_ \- “a chance.”  
  
“You mean a life of servitude to a false-”  
  
Whatever the boy planned to say next ended in a whimper as Akechi suddenly grabbed his throat and squeezed.  
  
“Don’t insult our God, you will not like the consequences.” Akechi’s eyes bore down into shocked grey ones. “Maybe I should start your training early.” He mused darkly.  
  
“ack!-”  
  
Akechi let go of his hold, watching with twisted satisfaction as his pet coughed and gasped. As soon as the demon stopped struggling for breath he grabbed a handful of silky curls and pulled, forcing the boy to look at him.  
  
“What’s your name? Remember, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”  
  
For an instant Akechi thought his pet would defy him, but he needn’t fear. After a few seconds the demon reluctantly answered, having obviously come to the conclusion that pushing the Seraphim wasn’t worth the potential backlash.  
  
“My name,” He began, looking warily at his captor “is Ren.”  
  
Akechi laughed, delighted by the naivety of the little thing.  
  
“Cute, but I meant your _True Name_ , darling.” He smirked as Ren blanched, horrified eyes staring at him in disbelief.  
  
“No!” Ren blurted out, every instincts inside him rebelling at the thought. “You cannot ask this of me!”  
  
Disappointing but not surprising. Akechi had been expecting that answer so he didn’t take it too personally. After all True Names were the key to one’s soul, meant to only be given to your mate as a sign of trust and belonging.  
  
If Akechi were to know Ren’s _True Name_... it would give him total control over the demon. It made Ren’s refusal to co-operate perfectly understandable. Futile, but understandable.  
  
“I’ll not give it to you, you cannot make me.”  
  
Ren interrupted his thoughts. The demon was openly glaring at him from his corner of the bed, rebellion having replaced the fear previously shining in the starlight eyes. Akechi found it absolutely endearing. The poor thing had no idea what he was up against.  
  
In a way Ren’s certainty was justified. Under normal circumstances it was indeed nearly impossible to force someone to give their True Name. It had to be freely given in order to form a proper bond between mates, hence why the black haired demon held no real fear of being forcefully bonded.  
  
Thankfully, Akechi had an ace up his sleeve that he intended to use.  
  
“We will see about that, Ren.” He purred, rolling the boy’s name on his tongue.  
  
Then Akechi pounced.  
  
Ren hit the mattress with a startled gasp, the chains chiming around them as Akechi easily pinned him down under his heavier body with one hand. The demon flailed and writhed for a few panicked moments before he stilled, eyes wide and face flushed.  
  
With a deep chuckle Akechi let his free hand wander beneath the loincloth and between his pet’s legs, parting them to find the plug peaking out between the plush cheeks.  
  
“Did you already forget about that?” He teased.  
  
The murderous look that Ren threw his way quickly vanished when he grabbed the plug and pushed it in deeper, a stifled moan slipping past the demon’s rosy lips. He wanted, _needed_ , more of those pretty sounds, wanted to hear Ren sing for him. And he wanted it _now_.  
  
But now was not the time for that.  
  
Later he would indulge in his desire and tease Ren for hours, only letting him have relief after his pet begged him to ravish him, leaving him pliant and limp with ecstasy. But for that to happen he needed to bond his soon-to-be-mate first.  
  
And so Akechi pulled out the plug completely, throwing it aside before settling between Ren’s spread legs.  
  
“Wai-!”  
  
Ignoring Ren’s cry Akechi brought his fingers to the demon’s entrance, pressing two digits at once into the small hole. Ren tensed under him, body clenching tight around his fingers despite having already been loosen up by the oil and the plug.  
  
“You are so tight, could it be that you are still untouched?” Akechi questioned gleefully as he explored the depth of his pet’s insides.  
  
Ren seemed to tense further at that, body reflexively jolting away from his touch only to bite back a moan when Akechi pressed his fingers deeper and at an angle, brushing against a spot that had the demon arching his back like a bow.  
  
 _Jackpot._  
  
For a brief instant he wondered just how flexible Ren was and resolved to test his pet’s flexibility. With a smirk he pulled up a long, creamy leg to settle over his shoulder, giving him more access as he curled his fingers deeper.  
  
He got another muffled moan from his effort, Ren’s eyes fluttering shut as his face twisted in unwanted pleasure. His little demon was so responsive, so sensitive and reacting in the most delightful ways that Akechi could have done this for _hours_.  
  
His member throbbed in a sudden, powerful wave of desire.  
  
 _He needed him_ _ **now**_.  
  
Akechi removed his fingers from the twitching hole and grabbed Ren’s plush ass, dragging him forward until his bottom half was laying onto his lap while keeping his leg propped on his shoulder, his hard length settling right against the loosen hole. Ren’s eyes widened with shock, mouth opening in a plea but Akechi ignored him, victory so close he could taste it.  
  
He started to push, breaching the tight entrance carefully before finally slamming the rest of his member into Ren’s body in a single thrust. The demon let out a scream, a mix of pain and pleasure twisting his feature as he writhed under him, tears starting to pool in the silvery eyes as his body strained to adapt to the large length splitting him open. Akechi didn’t stop though, knowing that he had to break Ren to make him submit.  
  
“Just accept me. There is no point in fighting me and I can make this very pleasurable for you.” He taunted the boy.  
  
Then, as if to confirm his words, he pulled back and thrust back in, striking the weak spot inside Ren with unerving accuracy. The tightness around his throbbing flesh was heavenly, no blasphemy intended, and he allowed himself a groan as the demon’s soft, warm walls wrapped lovingly around him.  
  
Beneath him Ren let out a sob, shaking softly. He was still visibly trying to struggle; his instinct to run from the Seraphim fighting with the pleasure piercing through his defense as sharply as Akechi’s sword did on the battlefield. Rather than being annoying, Akechi found Ren’s resistance and rebellion charming and he kissed the boy’s forehead tenderly to shush him.  
  
The poor thing had no idea that it was too late for him and that his fate had already been sealed.  
  
“Please- stop!” Ren gasped between tears, one hand coming to useless push at his shoulder.  
  
“Just be a good boy and give in,” Akechi commanded as he kept pounding into the writhing demon “your body already knows who you belong to.”  
  
Effortlessly he slammed Ren’s hand down onto the bed, dropping the boy’s leg that was previously on his shoulder to press his form against the trashing body, caging the dark haired demon within his arms. As he did he shove his nose into soft black curls to take in Ren’s scent, his large white wings spreading wide to hide them from view into a feathery cocoon.  
  
It was a rather intimate position, something that Ren hadn’t expected from his captor and his eyes widened in surprise as, for the first time, Akechi saw pure pleasure, untainted by thoughts, wash over his pet and crack his composure. At the next thrust Ren gave a startled moan and clenched around him, his sweet hole becoming much more pliant and fluttering around his shaft, almost inviting him inside.  
  
“That’s it lovely.” Akechi praised, giddy with joy. Only a little more and he would have his mate.  
  
Poor, sweet Ren had obviously no idea how to handle the intimacy that Akechi demanded from him. The rebellion that he clung to had rendered him blind to what he truly needed, to what his body _craved._ And now he was left defenseless against Akechi’s pleasurable assault as the war hawk methodically broke down his resistance, steadily freeing from his self imposed shackles of ‘rebellion’ and ‘freedom’.  
  
Ren would thank him later, Akechi was sure of it.  
  
He began to pound harder into Ren, holding onto his hips as he conquered the mouth watering body until it inevitably surrendered to him. He needed to make Ren lose himself in pleasure first, needed to bring him to completion before he could claim the beautiful creature like he was dying to do.  
  
With growing urgency he picked up the pace of his thrusts, set on making Ren come untouched on his member alone. As he shifted position his chest brushed against Ren’s pierced nipples, causing the demon to gasp loudly and tense around him.  
  
“Oh, what’s this?” Akechi grabbed the chain tied to Ren’s nipples with delight. “Are you sensitive here as well? Such a wonderful pet I have.”  
  
Grinning, Akechi tugged on the chain and Ren arched his back off the bed with a scream, head flying back.  
  
“Aaaaah!”  
  
Ren moaned again, face flushed a delicate pink as his pearly essence soaked through the little bit of fabric that was still wrapped around his waist, Akechi having never taken off the loincloth meant to hide his modesty.  
  
The demon’s neglected length was dripping, trapped between their stomach, proof that in spite of his protests Ren’s body was very much enjoying what was happening to it.  
  
“At least your body is honest, you should listen to it.” Akechi dropped the chain and instead cupped a swollen breast.  
  
The tender nubs hardened beneath his curious fingers and he watched in awe as more moans spilled from Ren’s mouth with each touch, the demon pushing his chest the tiniest bit closer toward him without realizing it.

He had yet to realize that his body had already started the bonding process, slowly recognizing Akechi as his mate with each passing second and each caress; even as he _desperate_ _ly_ _tried to_ _keep his shattered composure_ .  
  
Akechi’s blood sang at the breathtaking sight. Not the angelic half of his blood that he showed to his brothers and sisters but the demonic half of him. The half that he kept hidden from the world. The half that would allow him to connect and bond Ren to him, willingly or not.   
  
Now he was going to truly _break_ _Ren_ _.  
  
_ Holding the demon down by the neck with one hand he invaded the panting, open mouth with his tongue. The demon let out a yelp that was swallowed by Akechi, body jolting from the Seraphim’s thrusts.  
  
Akechi didn’t care about finesse or taking his time anymore at this point, this was about making sure Ren knew his place as his mate.  
  
Throwing Ren’s long legs over his shoulders once again he continued to slam inside the pliant body, bending the demon neatly in two as Ren gasped and clenched around him, desperately holding on for dear life .  
  
It didn’t take much longer after that for Akechi to reach his peak and he came with a howl of triumph, a wave of satisfaction washing over him as he filled his soon to be mate to the brim.   
  
Ren tensed beneath him when he felt the burning liquid pulse inside of him, eyes wide in both stupor and mindless pleasure. The demon was shaken to his core, sobbing as his body finally gave in to the sensations ravaging his body, tears beginning to pool in his silvery eyes as he came, spilling the proof of his bliss between their stomachs.  
  
“Good boy, you came untouched. ”   
  
Akechi praised, a dark grin on his face as he admired the spent, languid form of the demon sprawled on his sheets.  
  
God he was a sight to behold, flushed and open for him and still covered in his marks.   
  
His length hardened once again within the silky sheath of the demon’s body and Ren let out a mewl of disbelief when Akechi began to slowly resume his thrusts.  
  
“Surely you didn’t think I would be satisfied with only one round?”  
  
Ren’s dazed face twisted in shock.  
  
Akechi’s grin widened.

  
\------------   
  


Akechi clenched Ren’s hips as he came with a moan, filling him up again with another load of his essence.  
  
How many times had it been now? Akechi had honestly lost count after 9 times. All he knew was that he had filled Ren up to the point his essence was leaking out of him and soiling the sheets, even though Akechi hadn’t even pulled out of him yet.  
  
Akechi took a moment to gather his breath, then looked down at his demon.  
  
Ren looked absolutely _wrecked_. He was sprawled out beneath Akechi with flushed cheeks and glassy eyes, mouth opened and completely pliant as his body reflexively twitch and clench around the shaft in his hole, mindless little mewls escaping his reddened lips.  
  
Akechi almost hardened again at the sight, pupils blowing wide.  
  
Gone was the demon’s earlier defiance now. Everything twisted and rebellious about Ren had been scrapped clean by Akechi until nothing was left but an eager, loving and obedient mate.  
  
As the demon panted beneath him, warm and stretched open around him, Akechi felt a burst of fondness for his pet. The demon deserved a little reward after taking everything he gave him so wonderfully and so he gently caressed a flushed cheek, grinning in delight as Ren automatically leaned into his hand, body conditioned to his touch after hours of pleasurable rehabilitation.  
  
Dazed grey eyes eventually focused on Akechi after a while, still wonderfully void of all disobedience as they stared up at him, and the war hawk knew this was the moment he had been waiting for.  
  
Taking advantage of Ren’s state Akechi pulled him into his lap so that he was sitting upright, pulling a moan out of Ren as the angle shifted his length deeper into his body.  
  
Then he tilted his head to the side, exposing the demon’s pale, still unmarked neck, and bite down.  
  
Ren jolted against him, the fog lifting from his eyes as he gave a cry of pain as the Seraphim’s sharp fangs pierced his neck.  
  
Immediately Akechi felt the tentative bond that he had been patiently nurturing between them through hours of carnal conquest crystallize and solidify in his mind. There he could see the strands of magic tying their souls together flare brightly as they began to wrap around each other one by one, slowly forming the lock that would bond them for eternity.  
  
Ren writhed and struggled frantically in his arms as he sensed what Akechi was doing, his lovely eyes now looking at him in horror.  
  
A hoarse cry of “STOP!” escaped his lips before he tensed, another strand snapping into place.  
  
/ _You have already lost, just give in and be mine._ / Akechi ordered through the growing mental bond they were now sharing.  
  
/ _How_ -/ Shock and disbelief flowed through the link.  
  
/ _I’m an Half-Blood_./ Akechi thought back, gleefully enjoying the stupor he could feel pouring out from his new mate. / _Even if you were not aware of it, my blood called out to you and your body recognized me as your Conqueror_./  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from Ren, then despair came crashing down through the bond.  
  
/ _Calm down!_ / Akechi snapped.  
  
Ren’s side of the bond instantly became silent.  
  
There was a brief pause then the Seraphim finally, finally felt Ren give in to the compulsion, the last broken shards of his rebellious will crumbling under Akechi’s assault as he fell limply in his embrace.  
  
The bond was complete.  
  
Triumph surged through Akechi and he cooed at the trembling demon, relaxing his grip now that his mate couldn’t escape. He could still feel the faint echos of Ren’s horror through their new bond but he ignored it, confident that his mate would get over it in time with his loving guidance.  
  
Ren had stood no chance of resisting the law of nature after all and it was time the demon stopped his non-sense.  
  
/ _You belong to me now and I take care of what is mine._ / Akechi murmured, petting the soft black hair comfortingly.  
  
/ _Now tell me, what is your True Name?_ /  
  
With the bond in place Akechi wasn’t asking a question, he was giving an order. One that his Dependent couldn’t refuse.  
  
A burst of horror pierced through the bond briefly before it was extinguished just as quickly as it appeared, followed by resignation as Ren slumped a little more against him,  
  
/ _… Satanael. My Name is Satanel._ / The replied came, soft and low and defeated.  
  
Akechi shivered, ecstasy coursing through his veins as he was gifted with the most precious gift his mate could give him (or that he could take from him, he wasn’t picky as long as it got him what he wanted).  
  
/ _Good boy. I’m Hereward. And now you are my mate, **Satanael**_./  
  
Ren- _Satanael_ made a whimpering sound, body and soul still adjusting to being bonded. Or maybe his mate was still mourning his old life, the sweet, foolish little thing.  
  
“I’ll take good care of you.” Akechi promised again out loud as he kept petting his mate’s hair. “By the way you can call me Akechi in public.”  
  
He received no answer but Akechi didn’t need one anymore. With the bond now in place he would always know what the demon thought or where he was; and Ren would forever be tied to him.  
  
They were bonded forever. A mated pair.  
  
As Akechi marveled at his Dependent he distantly heard the bell like chuckle of Yaldabaoth echoing in the distance and smiled.  
  
God was pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Angelics: General term to designate anyone living in Heaven and Elysium that was created by God. Angelics include Seraphims, Dominions, Powers, Angels and so on. There are 9 ranks in total.
> 
> \- Soul Bond: A bond that is formed between two Angelics or two Demons who wish to become mates. A soul bond cannot form between an angelic and a demon. Note that Akechi only managed to bond because he was half demon himself. Normally a soul bond cannot be forced except in specific circumstances, like one side deliberately weakening the will of the other, which is what Akechi did.
> 
> \- Conqueror: The dominant partner in a mated pair. Conquerors are the ones who initiate the soul bond and this give them a greater amount of control over their partner. They get to call the shots and make the rules. Think of them as alphas. Conquerors can also force bonds on a potential mate if the mate is weakened in some way and unable to resist.
> 
> \- Dependent: The submissive partner in a mated pair. Dependents designate the angels or demons in a pair who did not initiate a soul bond and are consequently subservient to their partner. Think of them as omega.
> 
> \- True Name: Everyone has two names. The first is the name used publicly, the second is their True Name. True Names are basically soul names that every demon or angelic has at birth and knows instinctively. They represent the truest self of that person. Giving your True Name is only done between mates as a sign of love and trust.
> 
> \- Half-Blood: Beings who are half demon and half angels. Akechi is one of them but pretends to be a pure Angelic with the blessing of Yaldabaoth.
> 
> \- Velvet Room: The building were captured demons are taken to be trained and rehabilitated. Usually they stay there until they are ready to be released among the Angelics.


End file.
